


【仁丸】掩人耳目

by xixilim



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis, テニスの王子様
Genre: M/M, Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku Chuu | Rikkai
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xixilim/pseuds/xixilim
Relationships: Niou Masaharu/Marui Bunta
Kudos: 2
Collections: 3B／ニオブン





	【仁丸】掩人耳目

*立海全员男团设定  
*私设一大堆，大面积大范围ooc

不大的舞台上挤满了打歌的组合，立海八人熙熙攘攘的“霸占”了得有一小半。主持人正在公式化的一项一项宣读打歌分数，突然从台下传来了粉丝有些激动的尖叫声——柳生推了推眼镜顺着喊声望去，似乎是老幺切原挤到了丸井身边凑在他耳边面色激动的说着什么，动作十分亲昵。  
伴随着“啊啊啊切丸is real——！”的尖叫声，柳生下意识的看了看身边一贯吊儿郎当的搭档，还是一副“事不关己”的禁欲模样。  
就是背着的双手攥得有些紧。

这周的榜单一位也不出意外的被Rikkai收入囊中，等八个人吵吵闹闹的抱着奖杯结束了安可舞台，又和粉丝道过别回到保姆车上，已经是一个小时之后的事情了。  
幸村从右前方的单人座位上回过头来看着瘫倒在座椅上的成员，笑了笑：“今天大家也辛苦了，从明天起有两天的假期，再之后还有一些分散的综艺安排，具体的时间和参加人员经纪人会通知大家。”  
话音刚落，切原就迫不及待的拔下耳机往后座探去：“丸井前辈！明天陪我去买新发售的游戏吧！”  
“太松懈了——！” 真田一把拿过身边的帽子扣在切原的头上，“队里就你们俩最能折腾，一块出去万一被认出来还想不想放假了！”  
切原缩了缩脑袋撇了撇嘴：“可是这款游戏之后就买不到了……”  
丸井看着后辈委屈的神情有些心软，刚想开口向真田保证自己一定会小心谨慎，不让切原惹出任何幺蛾子，一旁的柳放下笔记本抢先开了口：“弦一郎，我带赤也去吧。”  
丸井和真田闻言一起向柳看去，得到了军师安抚性质的一个浅笑。  
伴着切原“柳前辈最好了——！“、和真田“不要在车里大喊大叫——！”的声音，丸井重新戴上了耳机靠在了椅背上。

手机“嗡”的震动了一下，丸井划开界面，来自“大骗子仁王”的短信横亘在屏幕上。  
【和赤也关系还真是好啊】  
丸井下意识的轻笑了一声，飞快的回了信息：【你吃醋啊？】  
发送了之后又偏头看了看正望着窗外看不出表情的仁王，滑开手机又加了一句：  
【明天一起看电影？】  
这次倒是过了一会儿才收到回信：【出去看吗？丸井猪你是不是嫌这几天打歌还不够折腾】  
丸井看完信息转过头去睁圆了眼睛瞪了仁王半天，瞪到眼睛都酸了仁王也愣是没抬头看他一眼。  
他气呼呼的回过头嘟囔了一句，手指发狠的摁着屏幕：【我没那么傻！我是说在宿舍看！】  
然后鼓着腮帮子盯着手机界面，半天没有等来回复，索性摁灭了屏幕，脖子一歪睡了过去。

丸井迷迷糊糊转醒的时候，眼睛还没瞪圆溜就被眼前放大的一张脸给吓了一跳。他慌忙往后缩了一下，没掌握好力度，脑袋直接磕上了车门框。这一下撞得不轻，丸井抬着手一时间都不知道是应该先揉脑袋还是先擦口水。仁王抱着手臂在一旁欣赏了好一会儿丸井那副“我是谁我在哪”的傻样后，脸上带着十成的嫌弃伸手擦掉了丸井唇边的口水。动作倒是轻柔的很，和他的表情形成了极为鲜明的对比。  
丸井还没彻底清醒过来，对于仁王正拿他衣服擦手这件事接受的非常自然。他甚至还愣愣的对着仁王道了句谢，然后问：“你怎么还在这里啊？”  
“啧，你以为我想啊。”仁王把头顶的内灯摁开又关上、摁开又关上，仿佛这个动作带给了他极大的愉悦，“大家都回去休息了，队长说要我留在这里等某只猪睡醒……诶你好了没，好了就赶紧把外套穿好上楼了，我坐这都快无聊死了。”  
丸井“哦哦哦”了几声，赶忙套上外套帽子准备下车。打开车门的时候，他突然朝身后弓着腰准备下车的仁王狡黠的一笑：“其实你就是舍不得把我叫醒对吧？”  
仁王看着在寒风中笑的格外好看的丸井，突然想起了这人在舞台上光芒万丈的样子，脸莫名觉得有些烧。他赶忙下车把丸井往楼里推，皱着眉用闷在口罩里的声音含糊不清的说了句：“少废话。”

第二天仁王睡醒的时候太阳都快落山了，他愣怔着看了看手机才确定现在是下午不是早晨。之前整整两个月的活动期熬的人快要折寿，每天零散着睡觉的时间加起来可能也只有不到三个小时。仁王骨子里透着股慵懒劲，做什么事都一副提不起精神的样子。偏偏这次的歌曲舞蹈激烈，他每次舞台结束后都觉得自己命不久矣。昨晚回到宿舍，仁王简单冲了个澡就瘫在床上睡死了过去，就连切原不知道又因为闯了什么祸被真田铁拳制裁的惨叫声也愣是没让他动弹一下。  
仁王洗漱好下楼的时候丸井正在厨房围着围裙不知道在鼓捣什么，看到他下来，丸井朝餐桌抬了抬下巴。餐桌上放了一份温度刚好的意面，意面堆上还恶趣味的点缀了一个艳红色的樱桃，一旁的小盘子里端端正正放着一个精致的蛋糕。  
丸井把装满了果汁的马克杯放在仁王面前，自顾自的在对面坐了下来：“本天才特意给你留的晚饭！感不感动感不感动！”  
“吵死了你。”仁王拿起樱桃快速的塞进丸井嘴里，“其他人呢？”  
丸井三下两下嚼完了樱桃吐出核：“幸村和真田去公司开会了，柳和赤也出去买游戏，柳生和Jackal去健身房，本天才在家里研究新的蛋糕。”  
“没有问你啊。”仁王挑起一口面细细的尝了尝。可能是因为从小要照顾弟弟，丸井的料理做得格外好吃。虽然本人其实花了更多的心思在甜品方面，但也许是触类旁通，厨房里的一切设备他用起来都格外得心应手。立海人气慢慢涨上去后就不太方便一群人一起出外聚餐，于是过节的时候往往都是丸井掌勺在宿舍给他们做吃的。  
——怎么办，超好吃。

吃完饭仁王自觉地洗了碗，回到客厅的时候丸井已经调好了电脑端端正正的坐在了沙发上。看到仁王走过来，丸井一手拿着薯片，一手拍了拍身边的位置：“快来快来，说好了一起看电影的。”  
“什么片啊？”  
“君岛大人最新的一部。”  
“puri”仁王撇了撇嘴，“你干嘛那么喜欢他。”  
“因为君岛大人超帅。”丸井抬手往仁王嘴里塞了一把薯片，“仁王你听起来好酸。”  
“我不喜欢吃这个味道的。”仁王不置可否，囫囵把嘴里不请自来的薯片咽了下去，又扯了个靠枕垫在自己身后，安安静静的看起了电影。  
也许是之前太辛苦，又在休息日早早起了床，在电影放到一大半的时候丸井终于支撑不住睡倒在了沙发上。仁王看着屏幕上君岛育斗的特写——按理说这种时候丸井通常会对着电脑大放彩虹屁狂吹一波偶像，结果现在嘛——他又看了看抱着薯片袋子歪在他身旁的丸井。  
——看来是真累了。  
仁王动作小心的把零食袋子收好，又不动声色的把丸井挪到自己怀里。丸井感觉到动静挣扎着抬眼看了看，换了个更舒服的姿势窝进仁王胸口。  
仁王嘴角愉悦的勾起了一个弧度。

柳生和桑原裹着一身凛冽的寒气进门时仁王正毫不羞耻的抱着丸井在沙发上玩手机。桑原见怪不怪的朝仁王打了个招呼就拎着换洗衣服去了浴室，倒是柳生抱着胳膊好整以暇的在仁王对面的小沙发上坐了下来。  
“哄你的好兄弟睡觉呢？”  
对于柳生的调侃，仁王玩着手机眼都没抬，满脸写的都是“懒得理你”。柳生也不恼，挑了挑眉接着说：“等丸井君一会儿醒了记得提醒他找经纪人，下周他貌似有个单独的综艺行程。”  
说完站起身，走了两步又像突然想起来似的回过头，对着仁王笑了笑：“啊，对了，听说一起参加的还有冰帝的芥川君。”  
——mmp这绝对是故意说给他听的。

男团出道初期，为了攒人气免不了得炒个cp服务一下粉丝。当初公司高层声称要用绝对民主公平的方式决定队内cp，一边喝着咖啡一边把八个人名字分别揉成纸团抓阄，其随便的态度令人头皮发麻。这事原本是无所谓的，舞台上勾个小肩、拉个小手、一句似有所指的话对专业艺人来说都不算难事，也足够粉丝们拿着显微镜大做文章。反正立海队内是出了名的氛围和谐，这cp炒的也不算强人所难。  
问题是时间长了，柳生怎么瞧仁王雅治怎么不对劲。  
作为仁王明面上的“官配”，柳生比吕士和仁王捆绑活动的时间相对来说会长一些。他自认为还是挺了解仁王的——这人第一眼看上去散漫无纪律，但其实对人对事都有自己的主见和分寸，调侃和玩笑的程度都掌握的恰到好处。对待工作更是认真负责，非常清楚自身的优势和魅力，卖笑卖的兢兢业业。柳生对于搭档的工作态度还是相当肯定的。  
可他发现仁王对丸井的态度十分不一般——这人对丸井的恶劣程度和放纵程度都——有些超过了。  
比如丸井没事就喜欢在厨房研究甜点，一方面放松放松时刻绷紧的弦，一方面补充每天供不应求的体力。于是仁王特别喜欢在甜点刚出炉——也就是丸井满足感最强烈的那个时候，仗着身高的优势将甜点一把抢走并迅速塞进嘴里，长期以往甚至都有些驼背。但即使是顶着形体老师的严厉指责和丸井的死亡凝视，仁王还是一如既往、越战越勇，每一次都成功将丸井惹恼。  
但柳生是知道的，仁王压根就不喜欢甜食，更别提丸井每次做蛋糕都会多撒一把糖。  
再比如开演唱会，cp发发糖是再正常不过的操作。到了仁王和柳生两人合作曲的时候他们也会刻意做些带暧昧性质的小动作，但对于肢体接触还是仅限于勾肩搭背，十分的克制。柳生觉得情有可原，毕竟大家都是直男嘛……结果一回头就看到前一秒还在和他营业的仁王整个人柔若无骨的趴在了丸井的背上，貌似还不着痕迹的推开了黏在丸井边上的切原。  
仁王非常怕热，柳生偶尔碰到他胳膊裸露出来的部分都会被仁王及时推开。柳生又回头看了一眼正任由丸井揉扁搓圆的仁王，他沉默了。  
正好轮到中场talk时间，主持人要立海众人描述一下和自己站的最近的成员的关系。仁王勾起一个笑，说：“我和文太是好兄弟。”  
丸井笑的更加灿烂：“对，我们是最好的、最好的兄弟。”  
柳生看着仁王还紧紧揽着丸井的那只手推了推眼镜，一句话都不想说。  
——好兄弟个大西瓜啊。

如果说柳生察觉出了不一般，那至少说明队里已经有包括他在内的四个人同样察觉到了。柳生有些惊讶于“三巨头”的纵容和沉默，他挑了个休息的夜晚找幸村谈话，幸村高深莫测的笑了笑跟他说：“不用担心哦，他们都是很聪明的人。”看柳生有些摸不着头脑的样子，幸村又补充道，“你想想看，他们俩cp的人气，是不是远低于他们跟其他人的cp。”  
柳生仔细想了想，还真是。仁王的cp里，就数和自己的官配人气最高；丸井就更不用说了，在队里原本就是团宠的设定，再加上性格开朗人缘好，好几个跨团cp都有不低的粉丝。仁王和丸井从出道以来就没什么捆绑行程，舞台也不会设定太多他俩的互动，就算是偶尔的一些出格行为，这两人也一再强调“好兄弟”的概念。  
这么一看，颇有些欲盖弥彰的味道，要不是和这两个人朝夕相处，柳生都差点要信了。

虽然仁王和丸井从头到尾都没有大摇大摆的牵着手在大家面前承认过什么，立海众人也默认了他们的关系，平时见到两人独处也会善解人意的留下空间。柳生自从想明白了之后也开始不由自主的留意起两人的互动，时常是一边考虑要不要随身带一副墨镜一边在心里吐槽——别人队还停留在炒cp的初级阶段，他们立海已经搞到了一对真的。  
柳生情不自禁的觉得自己责任重大。身为仁王的官配，他十分有义务在仁王和丸井不小心“流露真情”的时候化身为一块敦实有力的盾牌，以挡住某些居心叵测的黑粉对他们的口诛笔伐。于是他更加卖力的工作了起来，将粉丝们的爱全部回馈到了对营业的热情中：  
和队里谁的关系最好？——当然是仁王君了哈哈哈，顺便一提他和丸井君关系真的一般。  
最想吃到谁做的饭？——当然还是仁王君了哈哈哈，仁王君要是会做饭肯定比丸井君做的还好。  
诸如此类等等等等。  
柳生看着人气越发高涨的82/28cp粉以及让他有些莫名其妙的邪教“柳生丸”粉，一边刷论坛一边被自己伟大的奉献精神感动的热泪盈眶。

站在舞台偏后方看着正扯着仁王合唱的柳生，柳凑近幸村悄悄地问：“要不要去跟比吕士说一下，他好像操心的有些过头了，而且他做的真的很刻意。”  
“不用了吧，很有趣不是吗？”幸村笑着说，又抬眼看向柳，“再说咱们之前不也是这么操心过来的吗？”  
——不然前一阵子幸丸、切丸都是怎么火的。  
幸村看着正和桑原、切原在舞台上撒欢的丸井，又看了看被柳生拉去了舞台另一边的仁王，不着痕迹的叹了口气。  
——虽然都不是爱管闲事的性格，但是这两个人好像总是能轻易激起大家的保护欲。

丸井去录制综艺的那天仁王说什么也要跟着一起去。丸井听着窗外呼啸的寒风打了个哆嗦，嘴里念叨着“不行不行你给我好好在家休息”，手上使了劲把仁王往门里直推。仁王拗不过他，只能又从房间拿了条加厚的羊毛围巾把丸井捂了个严严实实，一边捂还一边念念有词：“诶丸井猪你用点心录节目啊争取早一点回来，包里给你装了零食饿了自己记得吃，导演要是让你脱了羽绒服千万不能答应啊，还有离冰帝那个芥川远一点那小子一看就对你图谋不轨……”  
丸井被围巾捂住了嘴不好说话，但仁王越说越离谱，让他忍不住想要打断。他拉住仁王正给围巾打结的手包裹在自己的手心里，眯着眼笑的像只小松鼠：“仁王再说下去你人设都要崩了，你见过哪个艺人上综艺穿的羽绒服啊，还有，芥川只是疼爱的后辈而已，就像赤也一样。”  
仁王撇了撇嘴心说，你最好离赤也那个小混球也远一点。  
丸井看了看手机短信，经纪人已经在楼下等了。他把包背好，又把围巾拉到下巴，飞速凑上前在仁王的唇上啄了一下，然后身形轻快的跑下了楼。

临近中午的时候，在作曲室窝了一个上午的仁王终于伸了个懒腰宣告一个工作阶段的结束。他换了个舒服点的姿势靠在转椅上，随手拿过手机刷起了推特。刚刚更新的一条官推吸引了他的注意：  
【好久不见的二位！请大家务必期待下周的放送哦~ (❁´▽`❁) by天才文太】  
下面还附了一张照片，画面中丸井举着自拍杆站在中间，左边是正搂着丸井笑的十分开心的芥川慈郎，右边是抱着手臂一脸严肃的木手永四郎。

——哈？？之前怎么没人跟他说这节目还有木手？？

之前丸井和比嘉的木手合作过一个短剧，在网路上好评如潮。两人饰演的角色也因为剧情的一再反转让观众大呼过瘾，一时间“木丸”cp粉独占鳌头，许多粉丝都纷纷请愿让两人继续合作。那段时间仁王索性根本不看官推评论，上节目都显得有点郁郁寡欢，最后愣是逼得丸井大半夜拱进他被子细声细语哄了半天才见好。  
仁王看着底下一个个“期待下周木慈丸修罗场！”“啊啊啊本木丸女孩宣布今天过年！”“慈丸结婚！”的评论，脸上愁云密布。  
他飞快的给丸井发了个短信：【木手也去了啊】  
丸井可能正在录制间隙，回复的很快：【我也是来了才知道的，奇天烈还给我们带了礼物！】  
仁王刻意忽略了那个“们”字，手指摁的飞快：【你录完赶紧回来啊，别老跟木手说些有的没的】  
【是是是~ 奇天烈是好朋友而已啦~】  
——呸，你在台上还说跟我是好兄弟呢。  
过了一会儿丸井又发来一条：【最喜欢的只有雅治一个】  
仁王雅治，当红艺人，今天也因为成员的直球而血压升高。

面对粉丝的时候，一个优秀的艺人要懂得揣测粉丝的心理，说他们最想听的。真话假话往往要揉碎了一起说，拿不定主意或者有倾向性的问话要模棱两可的含糊过去，必要的时候要学会善用自己精致的脸蛋，掩事实于无形。  
立海众人对此深谙其道。

柳生端端正正的坐在签售会的台上，一脸温柔的看向面前把海报递过来要他签名的女粉丝。女生看着柳生低头认真签字的模样，小心翼翼的问：“比吕士君如果去度假的话会和哪位成员一起去呢？”  
——啊是这个问题。  
柳生抬头，看到女生不自觉往仁王那边瞟的眼神，笑了笑说：“和仁王君一起吧。”  
果不其然看到了女生欣喜的笑容，柳生礼貌的道了谢，示意女生往坐他旁边的仁王那边走。  
隔了一会儿听到仁王压低了声音对女生说：“这位小姐希望我和谁一起去呢？”  
女生红着脸看了看柳生。  
仁王也顺着她的目光侧头看了过来，面带惊喜的说：“啊和我想的一样呢！度假的话果然还是和柳生一起去比较有意思啊。”

柳生比吕士回了一个十分得体的微笑，伸出手推了推眼镜。  
假装没看见桌子底下仁王和丸井紧紧交织在一起的手。

END.


End file.
